Harry Pooper: The Madman
by T-REX2
Summary: Chap. 2 is up and ready...it isn't supposed to be funny...R&R plz...easy to read...R&R plz... read my others like Bitten...it is a good Poem (yes, poem).......
1. Default Chapter

Harry Pooper  
  
Harry Pooper is a normal boy. He has always hated Harry Potter since the first day they got here. Harry Potter- all the fame. Harry Pooper-who? Harry Potter- survived death a lot. Harry Pooper- Oh, that's the loser that sits in the corner right.  
You wonder why he has hated Harry Potter from the beginning.  
  
.  
Operation 1: Breaking an Entering  
  
It was a great day out for a Quidditch match. One thing. It was (hint- hint- first sentence). Sunny and bright out it is and hopefully it will stay like that. No mud, no clouds and especially no death. While everyone headed outside for the game, a small and skinny boy pretended to be asleep in the bathroom. He was to sneak upstairs and take anything small that he thought Harry Potter wouldn't notice. He knew this would be tiring if he was to be seen, so he stole Harry Potters invisibility cloak. Only he and Harry Potter and Harry's friend know about it. He ran upstairs to the Gryffindor Common room. He had to make sure no one was in the common room. He knew what he had to do if there was someone.  
He took off the cloak before the Fat Lady was in sight so she wouldn't be shocked. If this were to happen, he would have to wait a long time for her to wake up from fainting.  
"Nocrodrian Dung," he said.  
It opened quickly as if she was resting. He hopped inside but it was only a ghost, when he jumped back while pulling a knife out of his pocket. He realized it was the nearly headless guy. Suddenly, another fat ghost flies in from the northern wall.  
"It was only a youngster upstairs Nick. Why don't we go talk to Mistress Boggins? I here that she is telling the story of The Painting of a Dead Women again. It is your favorite story," said the ghost.  
"Only if you keep Peeves well away from me so he doesn't shout about You Know What," said Nick.  
The two ghosts leave the room. A sound comes from upstairs that frightens Harry. He stands guarded as a boy flees from upstairs. He stops a few feet from the door. Can this boy see me? Oh no! My Foot is showing. The boy walks slowly towards where he saw the foot. As soon as he is a foot away, he is flung backward. Harry takes off the cloak letting his victim see the bully.  
"Why do you wish to fight me," the boy asks.  
Harry only moves in closer. He squats down and starts talking.  
"You have not seen me here tonight. Do you read me?" Harry asks.  
While expecting an answer, the boy kicks back hard in the face. Harry's nose starts bleeding when he stands up. He takes out the knife. He looks at it and holds it as if he were going to throw it like a dagger. He spins it on his fingers and throws it. But instead, he did not throw it at the boy, but to his right at the notice board.  
"I shall not use my weapon."  
They shoot right at each other. The boy dives as Harry jumps in the air. They both turn around, but Harry is faster. He takes the boys' head and starts to punch it. The boy starts screaming wildly while flailing and kicking his arms and legs around. Harry just keeps on punching him until the boy is unconscious. He stops right as soon as he figures out that he is unconscious. Harry dives for the cloak and puts it on just as two new ghosts' fly in.  
"That was interesting. I liked how Pigahs and Locreikeen pretended to fight like actual children," said the longer haired one.  
"I think it has happened, just in kid style of fights," said the other one pointing at the ground at the unconscious boy.  
"My goodness. I'll get Professor McGonagall while you stay and try to help him."  
The ghost flew quickly out of the room. Harry ran out of the room, following, while taking the knife out of the board.  
I have a feeling that this will be a long quest.  
  
Operation 1: Breaking an Entering  
FAILED Operation 2: Finding Gossip and Secrets 


	2. Harry Pooper and The Finding of the Goss...

Harry Pooper  
And Finding of the Gossip and Secrets.  
  
Harry ran out of the common room hoping he would not be seen. He was so stupid that he forgot he was running with the invisibility cloak on. Still he did not remember. He soon slowed to a stop when he heard voices. He started to walk toward them while heavily breathing. Soon he could here that they were teachers trying to talk as loud as they could. When he saw the teachers looking up at the ceiling and yelling. There was a ghost singing nasty things about all of the teachers there.  
"Snape, dear Snape. How nasty you can be. Once all the students know, it started with a tree," the little ghost said.  
"Peeves, if you don't shut up I'll have to kill you. Even though it will be for a second time. I don't want to send you to the Bloody Baron, do I," yelled Snape.  
"The Bloody Baron, the Bloody Baron, how bloody can he be. I bet you that if blood was sticky, he would get stuck in a tree."  
The little ghost chanted away as if there was no tomorrow. It sounded as if he wanted the teachers to notice him.  
"McGonagall, McGonagall, she is very strict. I don't believe that she is the one, Dumbledore had picked," he said many times.  
Soon everyone was angry. The teachers wouldn't let the game start because Peeves went on to the field and started tormenting everyone. He went on a rampage on telling secrets. He had many dark and valuable secrets that only and the prized student to know, know the knowledge of that secret. He is either the starter or the finder of all rumors, secrets, and gossip.  
Harry had only one chance. He had to make sure the teachers would leave so he could talk to Peeves. The only thing he could say is that a boy has been hurt.  
"Professor McGonagall," He said. "A boy was hurt in the common room. I saw everything."  
"Who was it," As the mystery went on.  
"A mysterious black figure. He ran right after and FLEW out the window."  
They all started on the common room while the new DADA teacher went to get Madam Pomfrey. Soon, the hallway was cleared except for Peeves and himself.  
"Yeah, I know kid you need something, right?" said Peeves.  
"How did you know?"  
"I know a lot. You have come to me to get some secrets on three people. You want to destroy one of them. The people are Harry Potter, Nearly Headless Nick, and the kid who you just almost killed."  
"Bloody-heck, you are good."  
"There is one thing. You must get me three things for each of the three contestants."  
Harry knew this was already challenging enough. Also, he knew that this quest, would be a long one to start with. With what he already has, he cannot discombobulate his contestants. If this were to happen, he would have to reiterate his steps and objectives.  
"You must get me a tail of a bird, the body and legs of a squirrel, and the arms of a werewolf," Peeves said with a growing of a flotsam in his brain.  
"I will. Soon enough," he said under his breath.  
  
Words to know in this story: Discombobulate-mess up  
Reiterate- repeats repeats, repeats, and repeats  
Flotsam- garbage  
JUST INCASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW 


End file.
